Lupinotuum Caelim
by MemeShock
Summary: When a man is forced out of Cyrodiil due to his numerous crimes, he must find a new home in Skyrim, all the while fighting the dark prophecy that threatens to destroy all of Tamriel. Rated T for some gore. My first Elder Scrolls story.
1. Prolouge

Hey peeps!

Well, after a long hiatus, I have returned to writing. Skyrim has become my inspiration for this story, having got it when it was 33% off on Steam. Meant to buy it for my birthday in June... got it immediately due to discount.

But anyway, I hope you'll enjoy my story! I'll try and update this as regularly as I can.

Sincerely,

Scotterra a.k.a Memeshock

Background: This takes place after the Dragon Crisis of the 4E 201, in the year 4E 202. My character is not the Dovahkinn. Shocking, no?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bethesda Softworks or any of the Elder Scrolls games. Unfortunately, I don't have many pennies to buy it with. Sad times.

* * *

><p>PROLOUGE:<p>

The death of the new Emperor's (Drake Mede the First) wife - Keralda - was untimely, to say the least.

Various conflicting reports had been written about her death, but the most widely accepted cause was an attack by a wolf while she was out on a walk, so sudden that the guards only caught of blur of it running away, by which time the Keralda was death, her jugular cut open. (Other reports state that she had simply stepped on a fire rune while others state that she had taken an arrow in the knee and consequently bled to death).

Her funeral was a quiet affair- in life, she never made a large fuss over anything and wished for her funeral to be quiet and plain. Her husband mourned her death as did her children and her family.

What few people realised, was that I had killed her.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN Dunnn... :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Me gustan los Trenes.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE – FLEEING FROM THE HEARTLAND<p>

I was awoken from my slumber by the first ray of morning light bouncing off the mirror into my eyes.

Grogilly, I sat up in bed, rubbing my golden eyes. Blinking a few times, I got out of bed, despite seeing that the sun was barely above the horizon.

_'Never was one for sleeping, s'pose.' _I thought to myself, walking over to the mirror, to see the Nord staring back at me.

I don't suppose I was particularly ugly. In fact, I had gotten my good fair share of attention from the women. Tall, well built, black hair – typical Nord, apart from the bright gold eyes. Scowling at my nose and mouth – _'Nordic mouths and eyes are always just a little too big...' _- I set about the task of getting ready for the day.

I was interrupted from getting dressed by a sharp rap on the door.

"Bruma guards! Open up!"

I sighed to myself.

"Just as I was beginning to like this town..." I mumbled, quickly grabbing my emergency bag and throwing on a roughspun top.

"Open up now or we'll... look! There he is! STOP HIM!"

I had jumped out the window and hit the ground running. How did they know about the stealing of the Blade of Bruma? Where could I go? I was wanted dead in the 3 provinces of the Aldmeri Dominion and Hammerfell as well as most of the holds in the remaining Empire. My only choice was the half- independent Skyrim... now all I had to do was-

"Got you now you disgusting thief!"

I reared up as a bunch of Imperial guards blocked my way as I had just left the city, smirking at my surprise.

"Thought you could escape after stealing the Saviour of Bruma's Blade from the museum? You know perfectly well how much it's worth!" The leader shouted.

"Look, I don't have it an-" I began

"We know you sold it to the Theives Guild! It took a lot of manpower to get it back. Now, before we imprison you for life, any last words?" He shouted, lifting his blade at me.

"You know what... I do have something to say. It begins with me escaping and your death." I grinned at them, the transformation taking place already.

"Wh... what's he doing? WHAT IS HE DOING?" The leader screeched at his comrades. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" He yelled angrily, pointing his sword at me, by which time it was too late.

I roared as the beast within me took over and I jumped at the leader, slashing his weak and feeble neck with my claws.

"Blug.. herr...huir..." He choked out as his windpipe was cut and his eyes rolled back in his sockets, dead before he hit the ground.

Others began attacking me, but within a couple of minutes their bodies were scattered around me, soaked in blood.

_'Soaked in their blood' _I smirked in thought, before devouring several of the bodies, their blood and flesh filling my stomach.

_'Should keep me in beast form until I reach... Riverwood? I think?' _I mused.

I bent down and put my bag around my shoulder before hurtling off on all fours.

_'Skyrim should - hopefully - be better prepared for a werewolf.' _I thought as I ran, crossing the border into the Imperialist half of Skyrim.

* * *

><p>BLFURGL. That was so fun to write! I know that this chappie is short, which is out of character for me. Normal chapters of mine are longer than this.<p>

Okay, a summary of the political landscape since I think you might like to know what's swirling around my head:

-A new emperor has been crowned – Drake Mede the First.

-Windhelm, Whiterun, Dawnstar, Winterhold and Morthal have succeeded the Empire, while Falkreath and Solitude remain with the empire.

-Markarth, In an unexpected twist at the beginning of 4E 202, succeeded with the Orcs to form the shaky 'Federation of Markarth and Orsimer'.

-Riften is currently a highly disputed territory between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials. Fighting is still continuing on a daily basis in Riften.

-The high king of 'North Skyrim' Is still Ulfric Stormcloak.

-The Aldermeri Dominion is now at war with Argonia after a catastrophic assassination from a cult of Argonians that took the lives of several high-ranking high elves.

-Elwesyr is beginning to doubt the power of the High Elves, and likewise is Valenwood after the failure to take Hammerfell and the current war with Argonia.

-Hammerfell is still independent.

-High Rock is still hanging on, dependent on the protection of the Empire.

And Finally

-The Dovahkinn has not been seen or heard about since the assassination of Titus Mede the Second, leading to speculation that she did it.

Oh yes. The Dovahkinn is a she. DEAL WITH IT.


	3. Chapter 2

Shnee! Litterally. The weather on Sunday was a bit crazy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 – THE LONG TREK<p>

"Can't believe that I'm only halfway there..." I grumbled dejectedly, having to of shifted back into human form when the food I had consumed ran out. Sighing, I continued walking down the path.

Before long, I noticed a signpost on the road. What particularity interested me was the part that was half hanging off.

"Helgen..." I whispered, remembering the stories of the Dragon Crisis. How the first dragon, Alduin, had come to attack the town. Ironically, this led to his downfall – the Dragonborn was due to be executed that day, and Alduin actually saved her. The town was now a shadow of it's former self, taken by numerous bandits.

"Wonder what she's up to nowadays..." I mused. Avoiding Helgen, I continued the long trudge to Riverwood. From there, I would evaluate my options. I could possibly head to Falkreath – on second thoughts, terrible idea. Riften? I recalled a contact I had in the Riften Theives guild, but I remembered suddenly than Riften was extremely war-torn at the moment. Bad idea.

Sighing mentally, I continued walking, the blood of the beast within me sleeping.

* * *

><p>4 Hours, 3 Wolves, 2 Necromancers and a Troll later, I finally saw Riverwood.<p>

It was a quaint little town, but a Stormcloak one. I heard stories of the Dragonborn arriving here after her escape from the dragon.

Pausing at the guardian stones, I watched the reflection of the setting sun bounce off the lake. It was renowned as one of the most beautiful views in all of Skyrim, and indeed all of Tamriel.

Although I had very little fondness for magic, I decided it wouldn't hurt to have a little blessing from the warrior stone.

I watched awestruck as a beam of light shot up into the sky, and felt the Ancient magic's flow into me like a river. Shaking my head, I hurried into Riverwood and used some of my (fast depleting) money to get a room for the night.

_'No mead for me...' _I grimaced, handing over the money.

"If you sleep beyond the wake up call you pay for another night, got it?" The woman bar tender barked at me.

"Yeah yeah, beyond the wake up call..."

I fell into the bed, considering my options. Winterhold? Ugh...damn Mages. No. Could try...Windhelm? Oh, but the stories of distrust to outsiders resonated throughout the lands. Markarth had been crossed off before I had even considered it, way too unstable. The succession of Orsimer made the area so, SO volatile. How about... Whiterun?

I slapped myself for not thinking about Whiterun earlier. Of course! In Stormcloak control, generally friendly people, it was perfect.

I fell into a light sleep (wolf senses keep you so close to waking) and began to dream of the next day.

* * *

><p>I woke up as the lady came to knock on the door.<p>

"Get up or we'll kick you out!" She shouted through the door.

I got up from the bed and began getting ready. No point in bathing if I was going to make good time, so I was out of the door in 5 minutes.

I spent no time at all getting out of Riverwood and shifting into Beast form. The bones clicking into place, the freedom, the scents...

I paused suddenly.

Sniffing hard at the air, I could pick out the faint smell of... other Werewolves?

Trotting over into the forest, I was soon met with the spectacular scene of five people attacking a pissed-off giant. What was most important to me though, was the fact the 2 of them were Werewolves in human form.

_'Werewolves? Fighting WITH humans? They must not know...'_ I thought as I continued to watch the fight.

A girl with war paint on her face on the far left dived in with a dagger, aiming for a tendon. The giant threw her out of the way at the last second, right into one of the Werewolves – the male one.

He was caught off balance and they went tumbling into the other girl, knocking her out as war-paint girl's shield when into her forehead. Only the man and the female werewolf were still standing, at which point I decided it would be best to help.

I screeched a feral roar as I jumped on the back of the giant and sunk my jaws into his neck. The giant roared in anger and pain and lifted his club, aiming to smash me off his head.

_'Giants are SOOO dumb.' _I smirked in thought. At the last second I unlatched and dropped to the ground. The giant's club continued it course and slammed into the back of its head. For a moment it swayed in the air before collapsing into a heap, dead as a doornail.

Wasting no time, I sunk my jaws into the giants side and feasted before switching back into human form.

"Need a hand?" I asked, holding out a hand to the fallen werewolf.

He quickly shook out of his shock and scowled.

"Who are you?" He growled at me.

"Hey, hey, calm down beast brother. I'm just trying to help."

"We didn't _need _any help." He spat, growling.

"Suurre." I smiled back at him, grinning a wolfish smile.

"HEY! Ygrav! Cut it out!" The female shouted at him, getting up from tending to the knocked-out girl.

The guy - Ygrav - stalked off, grumbling under his breath.

"Sorry about him. Anyway, I'm Aela. And you are...?" She asked

"My name?" I asked, surprised. "I haven't given my name in a long time. My name is William."

"William...?" She prompted.

"Just William. I'm not..." I shifted from one foot to the other. "Entirely comfortable about giving my second name."

I could smell the suspicion rolling off her in waves, but it stopped as she shrugged.

"I suppose I can respect that. I assume your wondering why we were out here?" She suddenly lowered her voice. "And why two of us are Werewolves?" She placed a finger to her lips. "The two young girls don't know about the Lycrathropy. Thankfully, one of them is out cold and the other was face down in the mud when you attacked..." She smirked.

She pulled me away from the girls and began talking.

"We are the Companions of Whiterun."

* * *

><p>Blurble.<p>

It seems I won't abandon this story so easily. I have a lot more time on my hands at the moment, so I'm working diligently to continue writing. Exams are coming up in a month or so, so, yeah.

You see that button? Yes, that.. NO! That button. The button that says 'Review'. Yeah, so, that button? Could you press it and tell me what you think? Please? Maybe? :puppydogeyes:


End file.
